


Mother's Son

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [26]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Senator fights to prove himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Son

Senator Ben Amidala smiled as he spoke with some of the delegates and representatives from other worlds, folding his arms into the large sleeves of his black and purple robes. His lips were painted a mixture of both colors in a swirling pattern, gems applied to the corners of his eyes. He laughed, feeling happy about the results of the latest hearing at the Senate.

"Senator Amidala!"

His good mood started to fade as he felt the animosity towards him wash over him. He turned to confront the other Senator, frowning. "What is the matter?" he asked.

"Your proposal to name Endor's forests as protected is not going to be passed! There is no possible way!"

"Why not?" Ben asked, keeping his voice calm despite the tightening of his chest.

"There are untapped resources! We need them!"

Ben snorted, shaking his head. "You have plenty of spice mines. Leave the Ewoks their world," he snarled. He held up a dismissive hand, turning his back to stop the other from continuing the argument.

_Pretty pampered princess! Trying to ride his bloodline's coat tails! Disgusting!_

His eyes widened as the words filled his head. His nostrils flared and he whirled around, letting out a roar of anger as he threw a punch at the man's face, bone breaking under his knuckles. He was grabbed by the others, pulled away to try and calm him as his anger tried to wash over and blind him. "I AM MY OWN PERSON!" he screamed. "STOP TRYING TO USE MY MOTHER'S NAME AGAINST ME!"

His body trembled as he was pulled away from the other. He forced himself to breathe and calm down when he felt Elweard's hands cupping his face. "Elweard..." he whispered.

"You're okay," the servant whispered, kissing his Master's brow. And after breathing in deeply and letting it out slowly, Ben was.


End file.
